1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile robotistic cleaner and more particularly, to a mobile robotistic mopping machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Common tools for cleaning the ground is a mop and a bucket. A user can soak the mop into the bucket having water therein and twist the mop to wring it out. After mopping the ground back and forth, the user can soak the dirty mop into the bucket, remove the dirt from the mop with the two hands, and finally twist the mop to wring it out again for the next mopping action. It is quite time-consuming and laborious for common people to repeat such operation before the ground becomes clean.
Although many wringers are capable of wringing the mops out quickly as disclosed, for example, in Taiwan Patent Publication Nos. M394793, M427121, and M436438, the mops still need to be operated manually to mop the ground after the mops are wrung out, so the improvement was still limited. To effectively enhance the convenience of mopping the ground Taiwan Patent No. 1345961 disclosed a mobile robotistic cleaner capable of automatically cleaning the ground for lightening the burden of people for cleaning. However, such mobile robotistic cleaner is structurally complicated and of limited cleaning effect; besides, in case that the brush mechanism is damaged or becomes dirty to need replacement, the brush mechanism must be detached along with the mopping dish connected therewith, so more trouble and inconvenience will occur.